I LOVE YOU, MY HUSBAND
by Sehun-kun
Summary: KAIHUN / GS FOR SEHUN! / Chibi Luhan / anggota keluarga Kim nya terinpirasi dr La Famille Kim nya freak-maknae *suka banget ceritanya XD* tapi ini cerita asli punya saya / "Mengenang masa lalu, Sehunnie?" / "Begitulah. Karena dari situ lah kisah kita dimulai, Jongin-ah. Tanpa adanya hal ini, Luhan kita tidak akan ada di sini" / "SARANGHAE, SEHUN-AH" / ga jago nikin summary XD


**Title : I LOVE YOU, MY HUSBAND**

**Cast : (Pairing) KaiHun. GS for Sehun! Chibi Luhan**

**Genre : Romance, Family**

**Rated : T**

**Disclaimer : EXO punya agensi dan keluarganya masing2. Cerita dari otak saya.**

**Uahh bukannya selesaian ff chap malah post oneshoot baru. Chapter nya masih tahap penulisan karena lagi stack ide nih. Hehehe. Lagi-lagi keinspirasi nulis beginian karena notebook ku ada aja troublenya pas mau ku-upgrade ke windows 8. Hiks, sedih. *lagi-lagi curcol***

**Keluarga Kim ini terinspirasi dari "**freak-maknae**" *suka banget deh sama **La Famille Kim **TT * tapi cerita uasli punya saya, karena emang kejadian nyata, tapi belum sampai tahap kaya di ff ini sih.. hehe *curcol lagi***

**Oh ya aku emang anak informatika, jadi kubikin latar informatika juga. Ada beberapa istilah informatika. Kalo ga ngerti, abaikan. Hehehe**

**INI GS! DLDR!**

**SILAHKAN DINIKMATI DAN JANGAN LUPA REVIEW YA. TYPO BERTEBARAN. **

**HAPPY READING ^^**

Yeoja cantik berambut coklat itu sedang duduk di sofa di ruang tengah. Anaknya yang masih berusia 14 bulan tidur di sampingnya. Yeoja itu memangku sebuah notebookyang menampilkan sebuah halaman web penjualan pakaian-pakaian anak muda. Sesekali ia tersenyum sambil meng-klik beberapa menu dari halaman web tersebut. Saking asyiknya, ia tidak menyadari kehadiran namja yang sedang berdiri di belakangnya. Namja itu hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan yeoja tadi yang terkekeh kecil sambil membuka halaman web tadi.

"Mengenang masa lalu, Sehunnie?" tanya namja tadi. Yeoja yang dipanggil Sehun tadi terlonjak kaget.

"Aigoo. Kau mengagetkanku, yeobo. Tidak bisakah kau muncul secara normal, huh?" Sehun nampak sedikit sewot.

"Kekekeke, habisnya kau asyik sekali. Sampai tidak sadar aku sudah berdiri di belakang mu. Aku tanya sekali lagi, kau mengenang masa lalu, hum?" ucap namja tadi sambil tersenyum sangat manis. Senyum terlembut yang pernah Sehun lihat. Senyum yang selalu bisa meluluhkan hati Sehun. Senyum yang membuat Sehun gila sendiri jika sehari saja tidak melihatnya.

"Begitulah. Karena dari situ lah kisah kita dimulai, Jongin-ah. Tanpa adanya hal ini, Luhan kita tidak akan ada di sini" ucap Sehun sambil tersenyum memandang Luhan, anaknya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Jongin-ah. Sangat" lanjut Sehun. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Bagi Sehun, setiap kali dia mengucapkan kata cinta pada Jongin, entah kenapa dia merasa selalu ingin menangis.

"Aku lebih mencintamu, Sehun-ah" ucap Jongin mendekati Sehun. Jongin mengambil notebook di pangkuan Sehun dan meletakkannya di meja. Ia lalu memeluk istrinya itu sangat erat. Seolah jika Jongin melepasnya, maka istrinya itu akan menghilang.

"Ihik ihik" suara tangis kecil Luhan membuat mereka saling melepaskan pelukan. Luhan kecil mulai terbangun dari tidurnya. Dengan segera Sehun menenangkan Luhan dengan menepuk-nepuk kecil paha Luhan.

"Ssst, mommy di sini sayang. Tidurlah lagi. Ssst" ucap Sehun pelan sambil tetap menepuk-nepuk paha Luhan. Perlahan, Luhan kembali tenang dan ia tertidur lagi.

Melihat hal yang dilakukan istrinya, Jongin tersenyum. Ia berdiri dan mengusak rambut istrinya.

"Lanjutkanlah kegiatanmu. Aku juga jadi ingin mengingat lagi hari di mana kita pertama kali berbicara satu sama lain" ucap Jongin.

"Kekeke, kau bisa saja, yeobo. Baiklah, aku juga akan sedikit browsing untuk keperluan mahasiswaku. Lanjutkanlah pekerjaanmu. 1 jam lagi aku akan menyiapkan makan siang. Mau kumasakkan sesuatu?' ucap Sehun panjang lebar.

"Haha. Kau masak apapun aku akan dengan senang hati memakannya. Karena makan siang bersama keluarga di hari libur begini adalah yang terbaik" ucap Jongin sambil mencium lembut kening istrinya.

"Saranghae" lanjut Jongin.

"Nado saranghae" ucap Sehun sambil tersenyum lembut.

.

.

**I LOVE YOU, MY HUSBAND**

**.**

**.**

Begitulah kehidupan sederhana keluarga Kim. Kim Jongin, sang kepala keluarga merupakan salah seorang staff IT di sebuah perusahaan pengelola situs berita terkenal di Korea. Sedangkan Sehun, istrinya, merupakan dosen di Jurusan Informatika di universitas teknik terbaik di Seoul. Mereka menikah 2.5 tahun yang lau. Setelah menjalin hubungan sekitar 1.5 tahun di masa kuliah dan 1 tahun setelah mereka bekerja. Mereka sama-sama kuliah di jurusan Informatika di universitas tempat Sehun mengajar sekarang.

Awal pertemuan Jongin dan Sehun adalah ketika mereka berada dalam satu kelompok yang ditentukan secara acak ketika kuliah dulu. Dari situlah kisah mereka berdua di mulai.

**_FLASHBACK_**

"Baiklah untuk kelompok 4 akan saya sebutkan anggotanya, Kim Jongin, Huang Zi Tao, Do Kyungsoo, dan Oh Sehun" ucap seorang mahasiswa senior yang merupakan asisten dosen yang membimbing praktikum mata kuliah Rekayasa Perangkat Lunak.

'Ya ampun. Tidak satupun yang aku kenal di kelompok itu. Soo Jung malah ada di kelompok 1' batin Sehun setelah asisten tadi menyebutkan namanya berada di kelompok 4.

"Yak silahkan berkumpul dengan kelompok masing-masing dan mulai membicarakan produk perangkat lunak apa yang ingin di buat. Tentunya sesuai dengan tema yang sudah saya sebutkan tadi. 30 menit lagi silahkan dipresentasikan ke depan hasil diskusinya" ucap asisten dosen itu lagi ketika pembacaan anggota kelompok sudah selesai.

Sehun mulai berpindah tempat duduk menuju kelompoknya. Di kelompok tersebut terdapat 2 mahasiswa (Jongin dan Tao) dan seorang mahasiswi (Kyungsoo).

'Ah sepertinya mereka berteman. Akrab sekali' batin Sehun ketiga melihat teman sekelompoknya saling bercanda.

"Hai, Sehun. Namaku Kyungsoo. Senang berkenalan denganmu. Dan yang ada di depanmu ini namanya Jongin dan yang di sampingnya Tao." ucap satu-satunya gadis yang sekelompok dengannya.

"Hai, Kyung, Jongin, Tao. Senang berkenalan dengan kalian. Nampaknya kalian sudah kenal satu sama lain?" tanya Sehun.

"Ah kau benar. Kami selalu sekelas semenjak semester 1 sampai semester 5 ini" ucap Kyungsoo lagi.

"Ah begitu" jawab Sehun singkat. Mereka lalu mulai mendiskusikan tugas mereka. Namun, namja yang di depan Sehun ini sedikit menarik perhatian Sehun. Gaya bicaranya aneh, tapi menyenangkan. Tidak terasa waktu 30 menit sudah berakhir. Mereka sepakat untuk membuat situs untuk menjual pakaian-pakaian anak muda yang juga sering dipakai artis-artis Korea saat itu.

"Jadi siapa yang mau presentasi?" tanya Tao.

"Kan Kyungsoo yang punya ide, ya biar Kyungsoo saja" jawab Jongin.

"Hei, apa maksudmu. Kau kan project manager di sini, harusnya kau saja yang maju. Jangan hanya karena aku yang memiliki ide itu berarti aku yang maju dong" ucap Kyungsoo sewot.

"Bagaimana kalau Sehun saja?" tanya Tao lagi.

"Eh? Kenapa aku?" Sehun terkejut karena Tao tiba-tiba menyebutkan nama nya.

"Karena kau pandai berbicara, Sehun-ah" ucap Kyungsoo sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Sehun.

"Aku sih tidak keberatan. Tapi kelompok lain yang maju adalah project managernya" jawab Sehun

"Ya sudah kalau begitu kalian berdua saja yang maju" ucap Kyungsoo lagi.

"Memangnya..."

"Yak silahkan kelompok 4" ucapan Sehun terpotong ketika asisten dosen memanggil kelompok mereka.

"Sudahlah ayo maju" ucap Sehun seketika sambil menarik tangan Jongin, project manager nya. Sehun tidak sadar kenapa dia melakukan itu. Bahkan Jongin sendiri terkejut ketika Sehun tiba-tiba menarik tangannya.

10 menit mereka presentasi dengan sukses, dan sekarang mereka kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"Wow. Kau tadi tiba-tiba menarik tangan Jongin. Luar biasa" ucap Kyungsoo sedikit berbisik pada Sehun untuk menggoda yeoja di sampingnya itu. Mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo, Sehun terkejut,

"Memangnya tadi aku menarik tangan Jongin?" Sehun juga berbisik, namun nada bicaranya nampak sekali ia terkejut.

"Seluruh isi kelas memandangmu" goda Kyungsoo lagi sambil mengerling pada Sehun. Wajah Sehun memerah mendengar apa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo. Ia benar-benar tidak sadar sudah melakukan hal itu.

**.**

**.**

**I LOVE YOU, MY HUSBAND**

**.**

**.**

2 bulan berlalu. Sehun makin akrab dengan kelompoknya. Bahkan tidak hanya dengan kelompoknya, Sehun juga akrab dengan teman-teman satu geng Kyungsoo yang lain. Sehun sendiri memang orang yang mudah bersosialisasi jadi hal itu juga sangat mendukung 'cepat akrab nya' Sehun dengan orang lain. Bahkan Sehun sering diajak belajar bersama oleh geng Kyungsoo (mereka sangat rajin) yang jumlahnya cukup banyak. Ada Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang perempuan. Kemudian ada Jongin, Tao, Chanyeol, Jongdae, Minho, dan Taemin yang pria.

_._

_From : Jongin_

_Besok bisa berkelompok?_

_._

_To : Jongin_

_Bisa saja. Jam berapa?_

_._

_From : Jongin_

_Sebaiknya jam berapa?_

_._

'Kenapa bertanya padaku?' batin Sehun

.

_To : Jongin_

_Terserah kau saja. Aku kapanpun bisa. Aku tidak ada kegiatan besok_

_._

_Form : Jongin_

_Jam 1 siang?_

_._

_To : Jongin_

_Boleh. Dimana?_

_._

_From : Jongin_

_Menurutmu sebaiknya dimana?_

_._

'Aish, kenapa bertanya lagi padaku. Siapa yang menjadi project manager disini?' batin Sehun lagi setelah Jongin kembali bertanya padanya.

.

_To : Jongin_

_Gazebo di samping gedung A?_

_._

_From : Jongin_

_Okay_

_._

Sejujurnya Sehun sangat penasaran kenapa Jongin bertanya padanya mengenai waktu dan tempat berkelompok. Kenapa dia tidak tanya Kyungsoo saja, begitu pikir Sehun.

'Ah sebaiknya aku tanya Kyungsoo saja apakah Jongin juga menanyakan hal itu padanya' batin Sehun sambil dengan segera mengirim pesan pada Kyungsoo.

_._

_From : Kyungsoo_

_Tidak tuh. Baru saja dia memberitahuku kalau besok kita berkelompok jam 1 siang di gazebo samping gedung A. Memangnya kenapa? _

_._

_To : Kyungsoo_

_Ah tidak kok, tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih, Kyung-ah. Samapi bertemu besok._

_._

'Ah apa sih yang kau pikirkan, Oh Sehun. Tidak usah berpikir aneh-aneh' batin Sehun sambil memukul-mukul kecil dahinya.

Semenjak saat itu, setiap kali akan berkelompok, Jongin selalu menanyakan mengenai kesanggupan Sehun beserta waktu dan tempatnya terlebih dahulu sebelum memberitahukan kepada anggota yang lain.

Sadar atau tidak, Sehun merasa ada sesuatu yang dirasakannya kepada pria yang bernama Jongin itu. Ada perasaan senang ketika bersamanya, ada perhatian yang didapat dari Jongin. Ya, perhatian, Jongin selalu memperhatikannya dan sangat baik padanya.

Hari ke hari perasaan Sehun semakin besar. Semakin sering mereka bertemu untuk berkelompok dan mereka pun semakin dekat. Walaupun Sehun masih berusaha untuk bersikap biasa. Sampai akhirnya batas waktu untuk projek tiba. Mereka mempresentasikan projek mereka dan berakhir bagus.

Sehun berpikir apakah dia tidak mungkin lagi sekelas dengan Jongin semester depan. Apakah semuanya akan berakhir begini saja. Hingga hari itu tiba.

"Jadi kau mau pulang ke Busan liburan kali ini?" tanya Sehun pada Jongin setelah pertemuan mata kuliah terakhir hanya untuk sekedar mengisi absen.

"Begitulah. Walaupun liburannya singkat, tapi aku sangat merindukan eomma" jawab Jongin.

"Ah iya. Sehun-ah. Kau ada acara besok?" tanya Jongin

"Tidak. Memangnya kenapa?" Sehun balik bertanya

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan dan kutunjukkan besok. Tidak keberatan menemuiku di taman dekat kampus kan?" ucap Jongin.

"Tidak kok. Memangnya mau bicara dan menunjukkan apa? Kenapa tidak sekarang saja?" Sehun mendesak Jongin dengan pertanyaannya.

"Aish kau ini tidak sabaran. Butuh persiapan tahu. Sudah besok saja. Cepatlah pulang sebelum hujan turun" jawab Jongin

"Ha kau ini! Ya sudah kalau begitu. Kutunggu besok jam 3 sore di sana, eotte?" tanya Sehun

"Aku akan datang tepat waktu" jawab Jongin sambil tersenyum pada Sehun.

Keesokan harinya, Sehun berjalan menuju tempat ia dan Jongin janji bertemu. Di sebuah bangku ia melihat Jongin duduk sambil memainkan sebuah gitar.

"Kupikir kau tidak bisa bermain gitar? Sudah lama menunggu?" tanya Sehun pada Jongin sebagai pengganti sapaan.

"Tidak baru 10 menit. Dan ya aku bermain gitar" jawab Jongin sambil tersenyum. Senyum yang selalu Sehun sukai.

"Jadi mau berbicara apa, Tuan Kim?" tanya Sehun

"Kekeke. Baiklah sebelumnya dengarkan ini dulu" ucap Jongin sambil memetik gitarnya. Sehun tahu lagu ini. Sehun menyukai lagu ini.

_One of these days the sky's gonna break  
And everything will escape and I'll know  
One of these days the mountains  
Are gonna fall into the sea and they'll know_

That you and I were made for this  
I was made to taste your kiss  
We were made to never fall away  
Never fall away

One of these days letters are gonna fall  
From the sky telling us all to go free  
But until that day I'll find a way  
To let everybody know that you're coming back

"Berhenti, Jongin-ah" ucap Sehun tiba-tiba memotong lagu yang dinyanyikan Jongin. Matanya berkaca-kaca

"Waeyo? Kenapa kau menangis?" Jongin bertanya.

"Aku belum menangis. Apa maksudmu menyanyikan lagi itu, huh?" Sehun balik bertanya.

Jongin menghembuskan napasnya pelan. Ia tersenyum.

"Karena ada kalimat yang menggambarkan perasaanku pada Oh Sehun dalam lagu itu. Bait ke-2" jawab Jongin

"Huh?" Sehun nampak bingung. Namun jantungnya berdegup kencang. Ia mulai menduga kemana arah pembicaraan Jongin.

Jongin tersenyum lagi.

"Aku menyukaimu, Sehun-ah" ucap Jongin lembut.

Sehun malah menangis sekarang. Jongin bingung dengan reaksi Sehun yang tiba-tiba menangis.

"Ya! Wae? Kenapa kau malah menangis? Kau tidak menyukai nya? Aku tidak akan memaksamu kok" ucap Jongin panik.

"Bodoh. Aku terharu. Baru kali ini aku menyukai seseorang dan ternyata orang itu juga menyukai ku" jawab Sehun sambil mengusap air matanya. Jongin tersenyum lega mendengar ucapan Sehun.

"Saranghae, Sehun-ah" ucap Jongin sambil menghapus air mata Sehun.

"Nado" balas Sehun sambil tetap menangis karena mendengar ucapan Jongin.

**.**

**.**

**I LOVE YOU, MY HUSBAND**

**.**

**.**

_2.5 tahun kemudian_

"Selamat ya Sehun, Jongin. Senang melihat kalian sudah menikah seperti ini. Usaha ku dulu tidak salah kan, Sehun-ah" ucap Kyungsoo ketika pesta resespsi pernikahan Jongin dan Sehun.

"Terima kasih, Kyung. Kau dan Tao juga banyak membantu kami selama masa-masa kami pacaran dulu. Hehehe" ucap Jongin

"Iya, Kyung. Kami berterima kasih padamu. Semoga kau dan Tao cepat menyusul" kali ini Sehun menggoda Kyungsoo.

"Tuh kau dengar kan, Kyungie. Kita memang harus segera menikah" ucap Tao pada kekasihnya.

"Aishh apa sih kau ini" Kyungsoo nampak sebal dengan gombalan Tao. Namun akhirnya ia tersenyum juga . Yah pesta malam itu dihabiskan dengan bersenang-senang sekalian reuni dengan teman-teman SMA dan kuliah Sehun dan Jongin.

**.**

**.**

**MY FMILY IS MY TREASURE**

**.**

**.**

_2.5 tahun kemudian_

"Oeek... Oeeek" tangisan bayi pecah di ruangan itu.

"Selamat nyonya Kim. Seorang bayi laki-laki yang sangat sehat dengan berat 3.6 kg dan panjang 41cm. Ia mirip dengan Anda" ucap suster yang menggendong bayi yang baru saja dilahirkan Sehun. Sehun menatap anaknya sekilas sebelum suster membawanya ke sudut ruangan untuk memandikan bayi tersebut.

"Terima kasih, Sehun-ah. Kau sudah melahirkan anak kita. Aku senang kau dan Luhan kita selamat" ucap Jongin masih menggenggam tangan Sehun. Jongin menggenggam tangan Sehun selama persalinan untuk menenangkan istrinya itu.

"Saranghae, Sehun-ah" lanjut Jongin. Ia menangis kali ini. Ia terlalu bahagia.

"Nado, Jongin-ah" jawab Sehun sambil tersenyum.

Sehun dipindahkan ke kamar inap. Jongin, ibu Sehun, ibu Jongin, dan Miyoung (kakak perempuan Sehun) menemaninya di sana.

5 jam sudah Sehun di sana. Ia juga baru bangun tidur karena lelah seusai persalinan. Anak Sehun dan Jongin yang diberi nama Luhan masih ada di ruang inkubator. Sehun bangun pukul 3 sore bertepatan dengan seorang suster yang masuk memberitahukan bahwa bayi Sehun dan Jongin akan segera dibawa ke ruangan Sehun. Tidak beberapa lama dua orang suster, yang satu menggendong Luhan pun masuk. Bayi mungil itu lalu diberikan pada ibunya.

"Mungkin sbentar lagi ia akan bangun dan akan meminta ASI pada ibunya" ucap suster yang menggendong Luhan.

"Akan kami tinggal. Jika ada apa-apa silahkan tekan bel nya. Kami permisi" lanjut suster yang lain.

"Terima kasih suster" ucap Sehun. Yang ada di ruangan itu membungkuk pada dua orang suster tadi.

Melihat Luhan yang ada dalam gendongannya, Sehun menangis. Ia bahagia, sangat.

Melihat Sehun menangis, Jongin mendekat dan memeluk Sehun dari samping.

"Waeyo, Hunnie-ah?" tanya Jongin

"Aku benar-benar bahagia, Jongin-ah. Aku memiliki suami yang sangat baik, perhatian dan mencintaiku. Dan sekarang aku punya malaikat kecil yang begitu lucu" ucap Sehun. Melihat hal itu, Jongin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sehun. Ia bahagia. Melihat wajah tenang anak nya yang tertidur benar-benar membuatnya merasa tentram dan damai.

**.**

**_FLASHBACK END_**

**.**

**.**

**I LOVE YOU, MY HUSBAND**

**.**

**.**

"Ta ta ta" suara kecil Luhan membuyarkan lamunan Sehun. Lamunan mengenai kisahnya dengan Jongin.

"Ah kau sudah bangun, sayang? Kau lapar?" tanya Sehun sambil mencubit kecil hidung Sehun.

"Pa pa pa" ucap Luhan lagi.

"Kau mau bersama daddy?" tanya Sehun. Luhan tersenyum lebar mendengar pertanyaan ibu nya. Walau mungkin ia tidak mengerti, namun mendengar kata daddy menbuat Luhan menampilkan senyumnya.

"Baiklah, mommy akan mengantarkanmu pada daddy. Hup lah" ucap Sehun sambil mengangkat Luhan dalam gendongannya.

Ketika Sehun hendak membuka pintu kamarnya dan Jongin, pintu sudah terbuka duluan.

"Ow kau sudah bangun, rusa kecilku?" tanya Jongin melihat Sehun dan Luhan di depan kamarnya.

Ia lalu mengambil Luhan dari gendongan Sehun dan mengecup bibir anaknya itu.

"Kau mau memasak kan? Biar Luhan bersamaku. Lagipula aku sudah puas melamunkan perjalanan cinta kita dari awal dulu" ucap Jongin. Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung. Namun sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu apa yang baru kita lakukan sama. Semua karena tugas projek kita dulu itu" ucap Sehun

"Kekeke. Selamat memasak" ucap Jongin sambil mengecup bibir Sehun singkat. Sehun terkejut.

"Kita kabur Luhan" lanjut Jongin sambil membawa Luhan lari menjauh dari Sehun.

"Ya Kim Jongin. Dasar kau itu!" ucap Sehun sebal karena jongin tiba-tiba mencuri ciuman dari bibirnya. Namun kemudian ia tersenyum.

"SARANGHAE, SEHUN-AH" teriak Jongin dari ruang tengah.

Sehun hanya geleng-geleng kepala dengan tingkah suaminya.

"Nado, Jongin-ah" ucap Sehun pelan sambil tersenyum menatap suami dan aanknya bercanda di ruang tengah.

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**Wah endingnya gaje kah? Ditunggu review nya ya... **

**Terima kasih banyak banget buat yang udah review GONE **

**Maaf ga bisa bales satu2 TT**

**Makasih buat : **

**Xxx . mallody . 2312 . **nin nina** . **tiikaaa** . **Ahn Dini FreezenBlack . zoldyk . freak-maknae . YoungChanBiased . bbuingbbuingaegyo . Rara Jung


End file.
